


Cold New Year

by YuuraValeria



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, New Years, Pon-chan fluff, Reminiscing, Shrine Visit, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuraValeria/pseuds/YuuraValeria
Summary: Ren reminisced all that happened over the past years including his meetings with the Argonavis members.
Kudos: 6





	Cold New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy this. Please forgive me for any grammar errors as English is not my first language. Enjoy ;-)

Snowflakes came pouring down the whole city as winter dominated the place. A particular sharehouse though were in quite a serene state albeit the snow piling up outside. The said sharehouse was Argonavis sharehouse in Shimokitazawa. 

The temperature inside was indeed quite low despite the heater's activation. Ren, nuzzled up to the kotatsu as he sought for warmth in the living room. As heat flowed to his whole body, he relaxed his shoulders and let himself basked inside the kotatsu, face reddening as he felt his body temperature had raised.

Suddenly, a husky pup came running towards him in a hurry. As Ren heard the pup footsteps, he look towards the direction of the pup. Once it reached Ren he opened his mouth to reveal an item to him. He widened his eyes in an astonished expression as he saw the said item. 

"Ah! My pen! I've been looking for it so I can do my homework. Thank you Pon-chan!" 

As he thanked the husky, it yipped elatedly and ended up running around the table. A relieved smile crept on his face as he saw Pon-chan celebrating it's successful search on Ren's pen.

Ren closed his eyes, letting the heat overtook his body after he assured that Pon-chan dwelled in it's own fantasy. Warmth from the kotatsu dancing around fleetingly leaving no coldness behind. 

As time flew by, he open his eyes again. The ceiling of the living room engraved in his own vision. When he turned to look at his side, the husky was there, rolling out it's tongue infront of him in anticipation. He reached out his hand towards it, caressed it's head fondly. Fluffiness enveloped his hand entirely as he did so, giving him an extra palpable warmness from the pup. 

"We all wish you a happy new year! May this year be wonderful year to all of you!" the television channel programme interrupted Ren's warmth and fluffy fantasy as he turned to face the television's screen.

 _"Oh today is 1st January! It's New year! How did I forgot today's date and month!"_ He thought to himself.

As he pondered about the new year that came to him unexpectedly, his mind wandered back to the past. To the last year, when he met all of Argonavis. 

Certainly, not all of it was a pleasant moment but still there were many memories of it that he considered wonderful and nice. No, the memories he have were not only that. Sufficiently said, it was utterly amazing. Meeting the whole Argonavis members were his total turning point in his life. If he didn't ever met them, surely he will never ever change from his past self. He would definitely be in his karaoke room, singing all alone without any companion. After all he was a lone desert traveler. He felt like the whole Argonavis members were his light, guiding throughout the darkness. The ship of Argonavis was his savior. It also saved him from the many tidal waves that almost drowned him. 

Now he have the place he could call his home. It was a very pleasant place to be. He felt very fortunate to have it. One could tell that he was maybe blessed by a goddess of luck to meet such people. But what Ren told to himself about his meetings with the Argonavis members, was that it was all the work of fate. Perhaps serendipity was a perfect choice of words for it. 

As the word dawned him, a smile rose to his lips. Thinking about such words only made him more euphoric. Before he processed anything on his surroundings, a lukewarm tongue made it's way to his face. Once he blinked his eyes to revise his vision, he saw Pon-chan's face, his tail wagging continuously. 

"Oh! Pon-chan! Seriously don't just lick me like that when I'm not ready!" he said while puffing his cheeks out. 

Pon-chan though despite such a scold from Ren, continued it's brisked licks towards Ren, showing no mercy. 

"Ahh Pon-chan! That tickles!" Ren kept on resisting Pon-chan's attacks. 

"Ren what are you doing?" 

When Ren heard a voice called out to him, he looked up to see a familiar face. 

"Oh Wataru! It nothing really. Pon-chan just wants to play with me that's all!" 

"Ohh I see. Pon-chan seems to like you already." Wataru chuckled and smiled at Ren wryly.

"Still though, it's funny how Pon-chan still likes to lick you a lot." Wataru couldn't help but elicited a small laugh. 

"Wataru don't laugh at me. Help me here. Pon-chan won't stop licking me here." Ren showed his trademark puppy face and pleaded Wataru.

"Okay okay I'll help you." 

Wataru sighed as he saw how much Ren wanted mercy from him and pulled the husky off Ren without giving too much force so Pon-chan won't get hurt. As Ren was free from the husky's tongue, he released a collective sigh that he held up until now. 

"Thanks Wataru. I don't know what will happen to me without you here." 

"Come on now Ren, your exaggerating. You can handle Pon-chan by yourself you know." Wataru laughed as he thought how funny Ren act was.

"Hehe I guess I went overboard with that." Ren himself couldn't help but joined in Wataru's circle of laughter as well. 

After a while of laughter, Ren paused as his mind wandered back to the television screen. After he tried to search for the right words to ask to Wataru, he opened his mouth. 

"Um Wataru?" 

"Yeah what is it Ren?" Wataru raised his eyebrow as he was curious on what Ren was about to say.

"I can't believe now it's new year. A lot of things happened last year after all." He bit his lip as he remembered some of the painful memories. 

"Yeah time sure flew by too fast huh." Wataru looked up to the ceiling. 

"But still, It was very memorable to me after all. It's just unbelievable that I would meet you guys after all!" Ren smiled happily. 

"Yeah that's right. Even for me meeting the whole Argonavis members truly felt like a dreamlike turn of events. Until now I can't believe it's all a reality."  
Wataru eyes now wandered to the direction of where all of their rooms were.

"Un! I really want to treasured all those memories of our meetings so I won't forget it!" A bright smile shone through Ren's face as he said that. 

"Ren....." 

Wataru though felt like his heart was about to stop when he heard that. He couldn't believe at how much Ren really really thought of their meetings as something he wanted to treasured so dearly. As he snapped out of his daydream he quickly replied Ren. 

"That's right! We definitely should treasure it as much we could!" 

After Wataru said that, several footsteps approached them. It came from the hallway that connected to the stairs. Soon three more familiar faces were revealed to the living room of the sharehouse.

"Morning~" Yuto greeted sloppily.

"Good morning Ren-kun, Wataru-kun!" Banri though greeted with his brightest smile ever.

"Good morning both of you." Rio smiled at the two as he greeted them normally.

"Oh now you guys are awake. Seriously what time do you think it is?" Wataru sighed and scratched his nape.

"Sorry Wataru-kun! I guess I overslept!" Banri though apologized despite the complaint from Wataru. 

"I'm actually already awake though but I was in my own room planning on what to make for breakfast." Rio nodded at how unlikely for him to overslept like the other two.

"Hah I guess that's what should I expected from you Kikyo." Wataru now turned to Yuto, eyes twitching with irritation.

"What about you huh Yuu?" He pulled up an annoyed smile of his.

"S-Sorry Wataru!" Yuto bowed at him deeply.

The other three who watched the whole scenario between both Yuto and Wataru, laughed cheerily, exuberant smiles plastered their faces.

"Now now Wataru-kun. Give Yuto-kun some break will you?" Banri said as he held back his laughter.

Wataru sighed as he slumped his shoulders in relief. Ren smiled at his friends yet again, feeling even more content, now that all of his irreplaceable friends were here by his side. Wataru noticing this also smiled as he were relieved to know that Ren was back to his cheerful self. He himself were aware at how much Ren worried about the LR fes that they were currently participating in. Still though he was in ease when he found out that Ren was just reminiscing at what happened last year since today was new year after all. 

"Hey guys since it's new year and all, what about a visit to the shrine?" Yuto straight out suggested when he saw what appeared on the television screen. 

"Agreed! Let's go let's go!" Banri excitedly fist pumped to the air. 

"It won't hurt to go right Matoba?" Rio turned to face Wataru with his composed gazed of his. 

"I guess so. Maybe we should make a wish while we're at it." 

"Ohh let's hang an Ema!" Banri suggested, excited to go to the shrine here in Tokyo. 

"Yeah we definitely should." Wataru nodded as he thought that this will be their first time ever visiting to the shrine together with all of Argonavis members. 

"Un! I want to do that too!" Ren happily smiled when he also thought that this will be his first time visiting the shrine together with his friends. After all he only visited the shrine on new years together with his family. It was quite refreshing to him to experience such things. 

"Good, now since that's all decided, let's go!!" Yuto excited dragged all of them to the door. 

"Yuu! Don't just dragged us like that! Let us prepared for the visit first!" 

"Oh yeah, your right!" 

Once again all of them broke into a simultaneous laughter. Ren now felt so much at ease now that he have his friends to go to the shrine with. Surely this will be his best experience ever and he will definitely treasured it just like how much he treasured his meetings with the whole Argonavis members. This was the most warm new year ever to him compared to any previous new years he experienced in the past. After all the warmth he experienced right now were dancing around gleefully, ignoring it's cold surroundings.


End file.
